


Things That You Love

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, Cuddles, Dalton Academy, Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Season 4 AU, Seblainiversarry, Seblainiversarry2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: It's their anniversary, and Blaine has a fun night planned.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Things That You Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's not amazing (I realize I say that about everything I write) but I really wanted to write something for Blainiversarry. So here's a short fluffy fic. (I tried to use the prompts: cuddle and moonlight)

Blaine hums softly to himself when he walks into Dalton Academy. It’s the same chaotic mess as it has always been on Friday’s. Boys who had family in town were going home with a bag full of clothes, others were saying goodbye to their friends.

Some gave him curious looks, maybe because he hasn’t been a Dalton student for longer than a year now, so the new ones don’t recognize him. Although Sebastian makes it his top priority that everyone knows the legend Blaine Anders. It still makes him blush to even think about that.

He follows the signs towards the dorms, although he has walked it a thousand times before. He gives Jeff and Nick a smile when they walk past him, before stopping before the door he has been thinking about all day. He raises his hand to knock softly, but the door opens before he gets the chance to.

Two strong hands pull him in the room by his waist, and as soon as the door closes, he’s pulled into a hug.

“You’re happy to see me.” Blaine jokes, but he wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, tangling his fingers in the growing brown locks.

“I missed you.” Sebastian answers, his voice soft. He doesn’t let go of Blaine for a few more minutes, but when he does, the shorter boy can clearly see a hint of exhaustion in Sebastian’s eyes.

“Stressful week, huh?” Blaine leads him to the bed, like he has done many times before.

Sebastian groans as an answer and lets himself be pulled down in Blaine’s arms. He places his face in Blaine’s neck, immediately feeling better. “We’ve had a lot of tests this week.” Sebastian answers, “And Coach Finstock has been training us extra hard for the game next week. And Regionals is soon, so I had to organize some extra practices, but because everyone had been stressed out, barely anyone had energy to listen or dance. It was a mess.”

“But now you have two days to relax.” Blaine answers, once again running his fingers through Sebastian’s hair.

“Hmm.” Sebastian mumbles, hiding his face in Blaine’s neck again, who tightens his grip around him. “Happy anniversary.”

Blaine smiles and presses a kiss on the top of Sebastian’s head, “Happy anniversary. If you’re too tired, I can call the restaurant to set the reservations for another day.”

“No.” Sebastian answers, getting up slowly, “I want to go out with you tonight. I know I usually don’t act like the romantic type, but I know you are. And going out to our favorite place to eat on our anniversary is one of the most romantic things I can think of.”

Blaine’s smile grows and he places his hand on Sebastian’s cheek, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “I love you.”

Sebastian smiles back, “I love you too. Now get up, we’re going to be late. “

The food was delicious, as always. There was a reason it was their favorite place. That the owners were Trent’s parents was just a bonus.

As they walked out, holding hands, Blaine felt more in love every second. A feeling that he had never felt before, and although it was kind of scary, it also made him want to scream out how much he loved Sebastian.

“It’s a full moon.” Sebastian says, looking up at the sky. The moon is joined by countless stars, all shining brightly.

Blaine glances at Sebastian, and notices that his green eyes look brighter in the moonlight. He takes a step forward to press his lips against his boyfriend’s, not caring that they’re in public. Thankfully it’s unusual quiet for a Friday night.

Sebastian moves his hands towards Blaine’s waist, pulling him as close as possible. Blaine’s skin is cold because of the cold November air, but Sebastian doesn’t mind at all. Especially not when Blaine opens his lips, his tongue sliding against Sebastian’s.

Sebastian chuckles, pulling back, “Just a few days ago you were talking about how you hated it when couples made out in front of other people.”

“I don’t mind it when it’s us.” Blaine answers, his cheeks red. Sebastian doesn’t know if it’s because he’s blushing or because it’s getting colder.

“Come on.” Sebastian says, pulling Blaine towards his car. “It’s cold outside and I have a bunch of your favorite movies waiting on my desk.”

Blaine stops with a small frown, “We keep doing things that I love, my favorite movies, the restaurant, doing something romantic. We should do something you love too.”

Sebastian smiles at him, “Spending time with you is what I love.” He moves to whisper in Blaine’s ear, “And I have plans to do many things I love to you after our movie night.”

Blaine is definitely blushing now, and hurries towards the car, dragging Sebastian, who can’t help but laugh, behind him.

“That almost makes me want to skip the movies and go straight to bed.” Blaine says, when they’re both sitting in the car.

Sebastian glances at him, but quickly focuses on the now dark road again, “Sounds like a good idea to me, it’s not like we’ve watched Thor a hundred times or anything.”

“Hey, the Thor movies are amazing.”

Sebastian chuckles, “Whatever you say.”

Blaine reaches out to turn on the radio. It’s usually playing loudly, because both of them love singing along, but on the way to the restaurant they were to busy talking about their week. He smiles when a familiar song starts playing on the radio, and turns the sound even louder.

“Really?” Sebastian asks, his voice louder so Blaine hears him above the music.

“Don’t you think this is our song now?” Blaine asks him with a grin, “I mean, it was the first song we sang together.”

“You were singing, and I was singing on the background, that’s not really singing together.” Sebastian points out, “And it was Hunter’s idea to make you sing Dark Side because he heard about Kurt.”

Blaine shrugs, “Maybe we should sing it together, and then make it our song.”

“Or you could come back to Dalton and we could sing it as a duet for Regionals.” Sebastian answers, his eyes playful, but there is a hint of hope. He had never dared to ask Blaine to travel schools before, not after Dark Side. He doesn’t want Blaine to make such a big decision for him. Sure, he’s not a big fan of McKinley, mostly because bullies aren’t punished hard enough in his opinion. And he’s always afraid Blaine is being bullied there, he even has nightmares about it sometimes. But he knows that Blaine is kind of happy there. He has his two best friends, Tina and Sam.

He expects Blaine to immediately say no, to explain that McKinley isn’t as bad as Sebastian thinks, but Blaine stays silent for a few minutes.

“Are you sure the Warblers would welcome me back, and immediately give me a duet with you? I mean, I abandoned them by transferring to McKinley.”

“You didn’t abandon them.” Sebastian tells him, “You did what you thought would make you happy. And happiness is important. Sure, the Warblers weren’t happy, but they all miss you, and forgave five minutes after they heard the news because they love you.”

“Not all of them, the new ones don’t know me.”

“So? They’ll get to know you, and just like the others, they’ll love you. Seriously, Blaine, it’s impossible for Dalton students to dislike you. You’re like… I don’t know, when I got there, you were like an idol, a legend.”

Blaine stares outside of the window, although he can’t see anything but black because there are no street lanterns. “I’m going to think about it.”

“You don’t have to make the decision now. But, you know, before graduation, or else you’re too late.” Sebastian laughs, “And your parents have to agree, obviously.”

“My parents have been trying to convince me to go back, they’re afraid McKinley isn’t safe. It’s not exactly the most accepting place. But thankfully they’ve left me alone because the Glee club is kinda cool now.” He answers, “But they still prefer the safety of Dalton. And, of course, Dalton has a reputation of being the best school in Ohio.”

Sebastian parks on the parking lot closest to the entrance of the dorm rooms. He doesn’t answer until they’re both stepping out of the car, “You should do what feels right. Not what someone wants you to do.”

Blaine smiles at him, reaching out to grab his hand. “So… about those things that you love…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) I didn't know how to end it, so I know the ending is a little weird.


End file.
